What it means to be a vampire
by yaminakathy
Summary: Rated R for safety. Contains Oc’s blood and possible shonen-Ai parings. Au. Yuugi is unwilling brought into the world of vampires by a master named Yami. Find out more as Yuugi learns what it means to be a vampire. Plz No flames.
1. Default Chapter

This will be the first and last time I will say this for this Fanfic.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Also I don't own the information for the types of vampires and powers that I have found in a book, that I have used in this fanfic

I have researched on different types of vampires, so instead of one basic kind, I am going to use a variety of names to tell what vampire, or what power I am using at the end of each chapter.

Also I haven't thought a lot about if and what parings there going to be, But please be warned this is a possible Shonen-Ai paring. Blood shall be mention from little to a lot in the chapters.

Also a lot of stuff is implied, Oc's are present in this fic.

You have been warned for the first and last time in this fic, about the above stuff.

Enjoy

Key

'Blah' thinking

"Blah" talking

/ Blah/ I will mention the definition at the end of the chapter.

Blah- implies something.

What it means to be a vampire.

Chapter 1

Nightmares

Dark. Void of all light. Echoing the sounds with in. A young boy, who held a height of 5'0, with his hair spiked up to revile a star like shape. The outer color of this hair is a crimson red, while the center is as black as night. From with in the blackness yellow bangs emerge to cover a cherubic like face. Wide amnesty color eyes. This young boy was wearing A white T-shirt with pajama bottoms that had little stars on it. The name of this boy you wonder, is Yuugi Moto.

In the dark empty void yuugi was ruing. Fear was pumping through yuugi vain. This was all too familiar for a strange reason.

Finally yuugi's feet stopped. He was alone in the dark.

It was silent, nerve racking silent. When A strong powerful gentle voice spoke out from the dark.

"You've come back to me," The voice said to Yuugi.

"And you always will," The voice said closer this time, so close yuugi could fill it on his neck

Taken by surprise of the closeness of the voice, yuugi turned around. He came to a familiar face, almost like his own. The face he looked into shone piercing sharper crimson eyes. A slight tan. Most surprisingly. The owner of this face hair was like yuugi's. Hair spiked up to revile a star like shape. The outer color of this hair is a crimson red, while the center is as black as night. From with in the blackness yellow bangs emerge. This 'look- alike' had an exception he had more blonde bangs spiked throughout his hair.

"Don't be afraid my little angel," the look alike said.

"W-who are you," Yuugi said. His voice shaky and fearful, as he tried to back away from the dark 'look-alike' the further Yuugi got away from the dark look-alike the better look he got at the dark look-alike.

The dark-look alike had a black T-shirt covering his chest and a pair of black jeans.

"My name little angel isYami," Yami said from behind Yuugi.

"H-ow did you get behind me?" yuugi said trying to remain calm.

Yami didn't answer him, but pulled yuugi strongly to sit down on his lap.

"It doesn't matter my little angel," Yami said hypnotically, as he ran his hands on Yuugi slender and delicate fingers. Picking up his palm.

Sleep was hovering over Yuugi like a blanket. Like he was in a daze about what was happening. For if he was truly aware of what was about to happen. He would have started to run again.

Yami drew Yuugi's fingers close to his mouth. Slowly Yami opened his mouth to show a pair of sharp white fangs. He placed the skin of one of yuugi's fingers on his fangs and bit slowly so it would seem like a pinch, any harder and it would have broken the daze over Yuugi.

"Oww," Yuugi said almost mechanically.

A small drop of blood came out from the finger and Yami began to suck on it.

Yuugi blood was sweet and tangy, and addicting. Yami wanted more. With out really thinking he bit harder trying to open up the wound. Breaking the Vail that keep yuugi dazed.

"Let me go, let me go!" Yuugi yelled struggling against Yami's grip.

"I don't think so my little angel," Yami said baring his blood dripped fangs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Yuugi screamed sitting up from his bed. Breathing hard.

'That's the fifth time this week, why is this happening to me.' Yuugi thought to himself as he rose from his bed, and slowly walking across his room towards the bathroom.

The dim yellow light of the bathroom light bulb came on as Yuugi enter the little bathroom.

The bathroom had baby blue walls. And the handles of the sink and tube had silver handles.

Yuugi look upon himself in the mirror of the bathroom as he washed his faced and brushed his teeth.

Yuugi left the bathroom when he finished brushing his teeth. He looked by his bed for the time.

'Great I have thirty minutes before I have to leave for school, oh how did I know that!' yugi thought sarcastically.

Being irritated mainly do to his nightmare yuugi picked up his school clothes and proceeded back to the bathroom to shower.

The warm shower water felt good over yuugi skin and help him relaxed and gave him time to think.

' Why do I keep having this nightmare, and why did that 'Yami' keep calling me his 'little angle'? Could I remind him of someone, or is that a pet name he calls me? No why you that be? I don't swing that way I don't know why I am so worried about this, after all it was just a dream, there no way some one could actually enter my dream, ' Yuugi thought to himself as he stepped out of the shower, and dried himself off. With an extra towel. The bathroom was steamy with the heat from the shower. Yuugi enjoyed the steamy mist, as he placed on his underwear and his school uniform. When he opened the door, a cool blast of air hit him, making yuugi shiver for a moment.

Meanwhile up in the mountains hidden away was an old castle. The castle was made granite rock. Sturdy as if newly made, but the truth was it stood there for many centuries. Everything was in tiptop shape. Even on the ground below, where weed should have token control, where free of all weeds and fresh roses of every color grew, healthy and big. All of these signs point to that some one or something was taking care of the castle or that someone still lived there.

The castle had four towers all different in height. It is on the second, the medium size tower that if you look closely you can see blue smoke wavering out of a window.

Form the window when you peer in you will see, a hansom man, sleeping on the ground. This man stood at about 5'6. He had a slight tan. Hair spiked up to revile a star like shape. The outer color of this hair is a crimson red, while the center is as black as night. From with in the blackness yellow bangs emerge. He had more blonde bangs spiked throughout his hair. The name of this man was Yami and to others it was Master.

Above him sitting down on a big chair that held up to big pots of blue sand, that light blue flames that gave off the blue smoke and light in this darkish room also it was pulled up to be on his sides was a figured cloaked in black.

The height of the figure was unknown for it was sitting down. The cloaked was big on the figure. The face area was counseled in the darkness of the hood. With out warning the figure open it's eyes. The blue light reflecting in the eyes covering any true trace of the figures eyes.

Yami opened his sharp crimson eyes and started up at the figure. "I can't believe he woke up so soon," Yami joked as he placed on hand on the cold ground and one hand on his knee as he lifter him self off the ground. He knows stood way above the sitting figure. With a deep breath the cloaked figure stood up, only reaching the height of the mid up arm of Yami.

"You are getting better are your /dream sending, aren't you glad you took those lessons?" Yami said smirking like he was so smart and proud of himself.

"Oh I am sooooooooooo happy that you Forced me to take that hundred year long lesson, just so I can have the pleasure of dream sending you to your victims!" The cloaked figure said with a feminine voice that dripped with sarcasm.

Yami glared at the cloaked figure with an unreadable look as he grabbed the cloaked figure behind and nuzzled his head onto the top.

"You say it like you're mad, but you know you enjoy it," Yami said with a purr.

The cloaked figure tried to free her arms but to no avail.

"Yami please get off of me, you're intoxicated with thoughts about that boy Yuugi," the cloaked figure said trying to ward off Yami.

"So what if I am? Yuugi not here is he? I'm going to need a substitute," Yami said turning the figure to look him dead in the eye. A smile gracing his lips.

"No, Yami I will not, do it yourself," The cloaked figure said angrily, trying once again to be free of Yami hold.

"Do you dare defy me?" Yami said wickedly as he let go of the cloaked figure raising his finger as if looking for something, he eyes turned to a glossy crimson color.

The feeling of blood boiling was spreading throughout the cloaked figures body making the cloaked figure screamed in agony.

"Stop it, please, stop it …master," the cloaked figure said submissively.

Arrogantly he stooped and smiled once more. " Yes I am your master aren't I? Don't forget I hold your life in my hands. You dare disobey me after all I have done for you? After all those lessons, I was the one who took you in, when people abandon you because of your power, I was the one who nurtured you, Never forget that little missy!" Yami said enjoying saying the words like he wasn't aware he was mater or the fact he had made the girl under the cloaked figure feel guilty.

With a smirk Yami turned towards the door, and looked once again at the door. " You know where I will be within the hour, and which form I would like to see you in," Yami said also implying not to anger him again.

The door closed footsteps leaving could be heard. The cloaked figure was alone in the room left only with the blue flames.

The cloaked figure muttered to herself angrily. And crossed her arms and just stood their thinking of the consequences of not obeying orders if she didn't comply she would be locked in her coffin for awhile and alone, or just be with him for a short while and be left alone till he demanded something else. After thinking out the consequences for twenty minutes she had made her decision. /The sound of bones cracking and skin growing could be heard./

The cloaked figure took off the hood, to revile an almost look alike to Yuugi except this Yuugi was tanner.

The tanner yuugi dressed in the black cloak walked to each blew flame and blew it out. Silently like a robber the tan Yuugi left the room and headed where Yami was to be waiting.

To be continued

I meant to leave out the detailed of whom the cloaked figure is. Plz No flames. I hope you enjoyed, I will try to update again soon.

Dream sending - For sorcery and witchcraft a means of attacking, or influencing certain actions, or to kill a person. Note: I have gotten this info from a book, and played around with the words a little. I don't own this book.

The sound of bones cracking and skin growing could be heard.- part of shape shifting. Usually this is to change into animals. But here it is to change to another person. I originally go the definition of shape shifting from the same book I got the definition for dream sending.


	2. Warning before the visit from death

I'm glad you all like this story. Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 2

Warning before the visit from death.

The sun was falling slowly behind the high mountains in the west. Giving a variety of colors from purple to a pinkish red color to the outstretched blue skies that had yet to be touched by the darkness called night. It's that very nature of the sunset that draws people to watch it. For it is so mysterious. It inspires all. It's also known for prefect setting to cuddle next to your sweetheart, or watch alone and to think.

That's what is true for the boy we know as Yuugi Moto.

After the long and boring day at school. Yuugi walked a path well known to him, to Domino Park. He visited it so many times he was able to find his secret sanctuary. The trees cleared just enough to give the prefect view of the sunset, leaving Yuugi just to think about anything he wished to and not be interrupted by the outside world.

Little did Yuugi know, today's sunset would be different. To this very day Yuugi will spend his life wondering, if he never came to see this sunset, would everything after still happened.

Yuugi had just settled in his favorite seat in his little sanctuary. His favorite seat was made on a branch of a Sakura tree. The branch was low to the grow so if he fell, nothing would be broken and also high enough for his feet to dangle and that his view would not be interrupted by the buds and pedals, throughout the year.

Just as the sky was turning a few shades of purples a powerful wind came. The wind blew through his hair and also through the Sakura tree he sat in. As the powerful wind was blowing through the Sakura tree it took with it the Sakura pedals. The Sakura pedals danced around with the wind, flowing with it like it was a river. A few got stuck in Yuugi's star shaped spiked hair as it wiped past him, leaving him chilled.

In Yuugi's sixteen years of life he had never seen wind act like this.

It was almost magical.

The wind and the Sakura pedals danced as the wind start to go in a circle faster and faster like a vortex. No words could really express what was going on, but it was enough to spellbind. He wanted to see what's was going to happen next, as if something exciting might happen.

What happen next was so wordless because it was almost too predictable and such a let down for Yuugi. The wind had stopped and did no more.

Yuugi sat there and blinked.

"That's it?" Yuugi said disappointed, he wanted and hoped for something to happen, even if the wind picked up again and danced with the Sakura pedals like strange invisible water.

Upon closer look Yuugi began to notice that the pedals the wind had picked up had made a perfect circle.

Enchanted once again by what this wind had done, Yuugi put his hands on the sturdy Sakura branch and scooted him self off the branch. He landed perfectly on the soft ground with a dull thud.

Time seemed to freeze as Yuugi carefully like a curious kitten or animal walked towards the perfect circle of Sakura pedals. When Yuugi had only three steps till he was right in front of the circle. The pedals seemed to turn into balls of light that exploded into the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Yuugi screamed from fright not expecting the Sakura pedals to do that.

Yuugi could feel his heart thudding in his chest; it was like a drum, loud and fast. In with fear running throughout his veins. Yuugi tried to back away but in cases like this, when we are scared he tend to trip a lot, and Yuugi is no excuse, as he was backing up he tripped over his feet and landed with a thud on his butt on the sprouting green grass.

The light dimmed a little at a time as it shrank. When the light had completely disappeared the sky had added it's pinkish color to the sky.

But that's not what caught Yuugi's attention. What caught Yuugi's attention was in the middle of where the Sakura pedals had been in a prefect circle before truing to balls of light was a figure at 5'4 cloaked in white.

"W-w-who are you?" Yuugi asked as he began to stand up. He stood up slowly as not to show the person he was not scared but failing miserably, his legs where shaking, and wouldn't support him.

If the person cloaked in white attracted him, he couldn't do anything.

The cloaked figure began to speak slowly, as it turned to Yuugi.

"Do not be afraid little one, you are in no danger yet I've come to warn you, you have caught the attention of the vampire master,"

Yuugi looked at the figure with a quizzical expression, like what had happen was some sort of joke.

"Your kidding, vampires don't exist, they are made up, your just trying to scare me," Yuugi said gathering up some courage.

The cloaked figure was looking down at Yuugi, but no face could be seen inside the hood. All that can be seen was blackness.

"I do not joke little one, I warn you now, you will soon learn vampires do exist. I am your guardian, I shall be seeing you again Yuugi Moto," the figure said in a serious tone. A tone that made you think and take what is at hand seriously.

. The figure quickly tuned around and was facing the sunset and began to walk with out sound and slowly began to fade into the fading lights of the sunset as night took over the skies.

'I'm must be tired. There's no way any of that could have been real,' Yuugi thought t himself as he used his right hand to push himself of the ground. Darkness had completely fallen and slowly one by one the stars where appearing in the night sky.

' I just fell and hit my head, that's what happen,' Yuugi thought feeling his head, but found no bruises or bumps. Frustrated at trying to find a simple logic to what happen Yuugi pushed himself off the ground with his right hand.

Angrily he tapped his foot hard on the ground. 'No, none of that could have been real, I must have dreamt it up, yeah I dozed off watching the sunset, and fell, that's why my butt hurts,' Yuugi thought thinking that he came up with a logical answer that sounded sane. After all how can a person appear from light and disappear to nowhere if your not seeing things?

From the base of the Sakura tree that held Yuugi's favorite seat, Yuugi picked up his backpack and started the walk to the kame game shop which was his home. The moon, stars and lamppost where his guide back to safety of his home.

Back at the castle high up in the mountain.

In one of the many bedrooms of the castle, we find the Master vampire known as Yami, and a tanner Yuugi look alike. The room they where in, was like most rooms in any castle, large and mostly warm. The curtains were closed, hiding most of the things that where present in the room and blending all the colors to darkness.

They where both sleeping on a bed with pillows so soft you can get lost of them and sheets made of Egyptian cotton. Yami had his arm around the tanner Yuugi's waist. Hugging possessively till the tanner Yuugi open his eyes and tried to remove Yami's arm.

"Yaammmmmmi," the voice whined. The voices breaking from sounding masculine to a feminine voice. "Let me go,"

With a grunt and hesitantly Yami removed his muscular arm and flip over and began to mumble.

"Don't do that! Keep the same voice with the form you are in missy, other wise my plans will be ruined," Yami said with a hint that if she messed up with the plan, when she got back she would pay dearly for the mistake.

"Where did you put my cloak?" the tanner Yuugi asked with a small cute yawn.

Since the tanner yuugi's back was turned he didn't see Yami's smirked as he pulled him backing the bed. Yami grabbed the slender wrist of the tanner Yuugi and turned him so they could look face to face.

"You sound upset, tell Yami what's wrong," Yami try to say nicely, with a seductive smile.

The tanner Yuugi looked into Yami's crimson eyes and let a growl of anger escaped his lips.

"I want my cloak now! So I can prep for tonight, Yami, so may I Please have it now," The tanner yuugi said eyes flashing with annoyance.

Silence was tensed through the air. Time seemed to have frozen neither of them saying a word.

Then Yami smirked, toying with the situation. With catlike reflexes which would be a blur to most of use.

Yami was suddenly sitting on the tanner Yuugi and had his arms pinned above his head. Smiling down at him. Amusement danced in his sharp crimson eyes.

"Get off me Yami," the tanner Yuugi demanded.

"Change back and I will get off you and give you your cloak," Yami said with a wicked grin. "Or kiss me and get it yourself from the corner,"

The tanner Yuugi thought for a minute. 'Another one of your pointless twisted games,' the tanner Yuugi thought to himself.

"So my little talented person, what shall it be?" Yami said after given the tanner Yuugi time to think.

"I'll kiss you," the tanner Yuugi had deiced and try to sound confident.

At the angel of things, the tanner Yuugi tried to tilt his head up to Yami. Happily Yami liked his lips and kissed the suckle red lips for a very long time, gently, and come back for more, like it was his lover. Each kiss filed with emotion and what might be love.

"Go on now," Yami said suddenly getting off the tanner Yuugi and rolling over. To the other side off the bed, which wasn't that far for where, they had been.

Like in a daze the tanner Yuugi nodded and moved to get off the bed. His checks where very bright red. He slipped out of the cover. He was wearing a lengthy looses flannel pajama bottoms and T-shirt that was ten sizes too big for him.

Like a baby deer learning to walk, the tanner Yuugi took little steps towards the corner where Yami oh so nicely pointed too.

Just when the cloak was in reached the figure garbed it possessively and placed it over his body and put on the hood. The sound of bones cracking and flesh molding filled the room.

Yami frowned at this and with a hint of annoyance said, "Must you do that now?"

"Yes I must Yami," the cloaked figure said with its original female voice.

Which caused Yami to frown for he knew she had done that on purpose.

"Just go and sent up now before I lose my patciences with your little actions," Yami said frustrated as he too finally got off from the bed reviling that he was wearing lose flannel bottoms.

With his back turn he could here the mumbling of "yeah yeah," the girl beneath the cloaked figure said as she slammed the oak door behind her, she knew that later it could come back and bite her.

"Stupid girl, why must women act like this when they are upset, honestly they can be so annoying," Yami stated as he parted a little of the curtain to peered out of a circle like window in the bedroom, below the window you can see a brilliant view of the garden. The roses closing up for the night glowing with the look of midnight red.

"But they also have their uses," Yami said wicked as turned away from the circle window which in turn caused the curtain to fall back over it. He then made his way around the bed. It was at this point that the almighty Yami tripped.

"What the?" Yami said angrily when he landed on his face. Determined to see what caused him to fall he turned over and saw nothing. No crack, no hole, no clothes, no blanket, not even a shoe or rug. All that was there was the /shadow/ of the cloaked person, who filled the room with a ghostly laugh before it disappeared.

With a frustrating sigh Yami picked him self off the floor with both hands and walked careful to the oak door and carefully and silently opened and closed it as he made his way, like he had for the past few days up to the second tower which was medium size.

In the medium size tower, the blue sands that when lit gave of blue flames which in turn produces blue flames where already lit and prepped for tonight's dream sending.

Yami opened the door fairly annoyed. "You find yourself pretty funny don't you little girl," Yami breathed out between clenched teeth.

Even thought it could not be seen under the hood the girl beneath the dark cloak eyes where wide with fear. "I-I do not know of what you speak of. I did nothing, but slam the door," the cloaked figure said innocently.

"So your shadow tripped me on it's own?" Yami said his anger increasing. The few that got on Yami's bad side knew of what the consequences where to be and they all involved pain and suffering.

At the kame game shop.

The kame game shop. The shop to find games that challenges you mentally. Is the home to Yuugi, he and his grandfather. They live on the second story of the kame game shop. Yuugi's window and room is right over the entrance to the store. So it wold be easy for his friends to call up to him on the days he didn't rise and shiny.

Yuugi had just slipped his head into his cotton pillow on his twin size bed. His room covered in darkness of night.

Mentally Yuugi hoped that he would have no nightmares tonight.

Darkness invaded Yuugi's mind once again, but he was not running this time. He was standing there as a faded light came closer and closer to him, fading from a ghostly look to something that is tangible and you can feel. It gave off warmth and protection.

"I said I would be seeing you again Yuugi," the figure said. Now that Yuugi could see the figure correctly he could see that the figure was indeed the same figured cloaked in white he had seen in his secret sanctuary.

"YOU, Why are you here!" Yuugi yelled. Thought later he regretted it as he did sound harsher then he meant to.

The figured cloaked in white looked at Yuugi through eyes hidden behind the hood, or at less he thought so, Yuugi was unsure what was really under that hood.

"I've come to warn and protect you, Yuugi, I am your guardian. I can tell you don't understand little one, let me explain, I am a / krsnik/ enemy of the /kudlak/ who has been sending you these nightmares you have been having it is my duty as a krsnik to find and defeat this kudlak," the figure cloaked in white said. Pausing letting the information sink into Yuugi

Silent almost like muttering Yuugi said something along the lines. "The krsnik, kudlak, I heard those names before they have fierce battles, and the krsnik, the good one would always win, is that why you are dressed in white because of what you are?"

The figure in white seemed to nod at Yuugi words. "Yes, you may call me krsnik, if you wish, and no that is not my true name. I must leave you soon Yuugi, but to escape the horrors of your nightmares, dream up a tree and climb it, it's the only way to be protected. I will be with you and help you when it's needed," the krsnik said, before disappeared leaving Yuugi alone in the dark.

To Be Continued.

Wow a long update. I like this story and it's so different from my other stories.

Once again I'm using definitions I have gotten from a book and I twisted some of them somewhat,

Shadows- in magic the shadow can be used as an astral /thought form/ that can be directed in a /psychic attack./

Thought form- is generated thought thought's mentally or through the astral plane. Theses created from vampires can be powered into psychic attacks.

Psychic attacks- the daring of a persons energy and life power. Or in my case just to cause some sort of low harm

Basically above I am saying the figure cloaked in black, used her shadow as a medium for thought form to perform a psychic attack on Yami, which was accomplished when he tripped over a shadow understand? Good onward then

Krsnik-. Can be living or dead, is also white. Interferes with attacks from Kudlak and engages it to a fierce battle. It always wins the battle.

Note the krsnik in this story I use the cloaked in white to represent it. I'm not saying who the person is yet, but it will give you an idea what while happen

Kudlak- a vampire active during life or death. Is black usually in a form of an animal. It attacks people to frighten them, or kill them. Also can be caused by an evil sprit influencing the person.

Second note, the kudlak in his story is vampirism. But also is a witch. For kudlak is represented by the black cloak. It is NOT an animal, and doesn't attack to frighten or kill, most of the time.

Well till I update again. I tired so very hard to make this as good as the first chapter


	3. The meeting with death and his accomplis...

Hey I am really really sorry that you had to wait so long for the update. I had to write this chapter twice. I Like this one much better.

I want to also announce that Any Fanfics I have not finshed will be placed on temporary hold, due to the fact I have come down with a big load of writer's block and I'm waiting for the ideas to come back to me. I will try to do something soon, especially for the last chapter of the possessive pharaoh.

Thank you for all the nice reviews.

Names for this chapter

Temu- is what Yami will go by, but when he talks I will say Yami, but other people refer to him as Temu. You understand in the story.

Yku- The kudlak in a form of a younger sister to Temu. It is said y like in rye and Ku as in riku.

What it means chapter 3

The meeting with death and his accomplished

"I will be with you and help you when it's needed," a phrase that echoed over and over the darkness of the dream world.

"Why would I really need the help of a krsnik? I'm not really in danger am I this is really just the product of a scary move I saw last week," yuugi asked himself in the dream world plane.

He himself had no true answer to his question, but those questions wasn't what was really bothering him. The true question or questions that where on his mind if it was true what the krsnik said is " why would he track the attention of the master vampire he was nothing special. If anything he was almost normal, except for his hair and his eyes where some of the things that keep him from being completely normal.

For once time seemed to pass very quickly in the dream plane. Something had happen that hadn't happen for over 5 days. The strange visitor that referred to Yuugi as his little angel hadn't shown up to make him run to him, or even mock him with words. No it was almost like a forgotten nightmare. It was no longer there and the fear that accompanied it had vanished.

The peacefulness of the dream world made it an easy night for yuugi to sleep comfortably without fear. Too bad yuugi didn't know that once he awoken that day he would be taken the very steps into the begging of his end in this world.

The morning sun rose shining with dreams of hope and happiness. A promise of a good day for the people in domino city. Also it shone with a hidden secret only it knew and teased the ones who didn't know about it till it came time to now the secret. Slowly yuugi uncovered himself. The warmth of his bed leaving him. Yuugi's little smooth feet treated upon his baby blue carpet. Taking small steps Yuugi walked to reach the clothes he would wear for the day. From his drawers of oak, yuugi selected a pair of blue jeans and a blue shirt.

As the day went on Yugi busied himself doing his chores. Yuugi was in the middle of dusting the coffee table when the phone rang. The echoing sound coming from the kitchen. Yuugi left behind his dust cloth as he ran over to the kitchen to pick up the white wireless phone. Yuugi clicked the talk button and began to speak

"Moto residence yuugi speaking," Yuugi said into the phone.

"Hey yuugi, I'm sorry but I can't stop by today, some things have come up," a New York accent sounding voice said into yuugi's ear.

Yuugi let out a deep sigh. "It's okay Joey, I'll just do something else." Yuugi said sadly

"I'm really sorry man, maybe next week we can get together" Joey said trying to cheer up his buddy.

"It's not the same, bye Joey," Yuugi said. With out hearing Joey's farewell he clicked the off button and placed the phone on the charger.

'Maybe I will go do some sketches in the park,' yuugi thought to himself as he rushed up to his room to grab a notebook and pencil and a small sharpener. After he grab his necessary materials he headed down to the store part of his home. His grandfather and elderly man his hair fully Grey, he a wore with a yellow long sleeve shirt and overalls.

"Ho, Ho see you later yuugi," The elder man say as yuugi dashed out the door.

Yuugi was now alone as he walked towards the Domino Park. His Safe heaven. It was almost like a second home to him.

Yuugi situated himself onto a bench that was on the outside of a sandpit that held a play-set. The park was nearly empty. All who where there was a young girl. She stood at 5'0. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail that the hair reached down to her shoulders. The color of her hair was black with the color red scattered throughout it and in the front there where two bangs, yellow in color. Yku had a slightly a darker tan. Her eyes where a magnetic color, she was wearing a lose black shirt that said "do you believe?" and black pants with chains crises and crossed all over. She appeared to be similar to the young male that was sitting one bench over from yuugi's right.

The young male was about was about 5'4 with sharper pricing exotic crimson eyes. An even tan, and finally his hair. It was star in shape, and outlining crimson color that got swallowed up with black and sprouts of goldenrod yellow bangs that came from the black color of his hair. Temu was wearing a tight black T-shirt and Blue jeans that seemed to mold into his body.

Suddenly the handsome young male walked over to yuugi and sat down next to him.

"Hello little one my name is Temu," Yami said offering his hand out for a handshake.

"H-hello m n-name is Yuugi," Yuugi said finding himself stumbling over his words. Yuugi had no clue where his nervous ness cam from, then something hit yuugi's heart. A fear plugged into his soul, this man, was the same from his dream. Being the type of person Yuugi is, he tried to push it to the back of his mind. Yuugi lifted up his shaking hand out to Temu.

"Do I make you nervous, yuugi?" Yami said soothingly.

"N-no," Yuugi said getting control of his nervousness.

Yuugi saw a soft smile appeared on the man he knew as Temu's face.

"I never thought I would see some one with similar hair as mine, my sister is close but not like yours," Yami said softly.

"Who is your sister?" yuugi couldn't help but ask.

Yami pointed a strong finger at the only person on the playset. She was going back and forth on the swing.

"That is my little sister Yku," Yami said softly to yuugi.

"Ywho?" Yuugi asked puzzled.

Yami let of a soft chuckle. "No, yuugi its Yku, it's hard to say at first, remember its like y as in rye bread and Ku as in riku,"

"That's and interesting name, how old is she," yuugi found himself asking.

"She's about to be 14, she just a little younger then me," Yami said as Yku came up to them walking at a steady place.

"How old are you?" Yuugi asked questioningly

"17,"

Yuugi's mouth dropped. "No way, why haven't I seen you around school then?" Yuugi said in awe shock.

"I don't go to school, neither does Yku, not after our parents died," Yami said sadly.

"I'm sorry if you don't mind me asking who do you live with now?" yuugi said feeling sorry for Temu and Yku.

Yami turned away from yuugi. "It's. Just me.. and Yku we do little jobs and such to go on,"

Yuugi sat in silence. He felt awful after he heard what happen to Temu and his sister. The fear inside him began to fade. By now Yku was right infront of them. She bent down and had a big grin on her face.

"Who's your friend big brother?" Yku said almost like she was a little kid.

"Yku, this is yuugi, yuugi this is Yku," Temu said as Yku and yuugi shook hands.

"Nice to met you yuugi," Yku said casually.

" If you don't mind me asking. What do you do to get by?" Yuugi asked hoping it wasn't to personal/

Yuugi was expecting Temu to answer but Yku answered before him.

"Lots of things. Little jobs, that allow me to be with him, I get scared when he's not near. And then we do tarot readings for people," Yku said grinning

"Go play Yku, plz," Temu said almost like his little sister was embarrassing him.

"Okay, Temu," Yku said surpassingly obedient like.

"So she gets scared when you are not around?" Yuugi question. Turning over the expression his head. For some reason something seemed off. Like a piece of the puzzle was messing.

"I don't want to scare you with the truth little one," Yami replied not giving a yes or no answer.

Yuugi couldn't help but pout. He hated not being given a clear answer when he asked it.

Yuugi soon began to blush as Yami let out a rich laughter that to Yuugi seemed like music.

Yuugi turned sharply to stare at Yami's. That was when, Yuugi saw Yami's trues eyes. Eyes that where hypnotic, seemingly taking over him. Dulling his senses. It was like he was in another world. Warm filled his body.

"Is… this…What love feels like," yuugi could dimly her himself think. Yuugi knew that he preferred some one of his own sex in a relationship, but he never told anyone this before. But it seemed from some strange reason this stranger; also a reminder from his dreamed seemed to know.

With all these questioned floating around in his head along with the full power of Yami's eyes yuugi was soon plunged into a world of darkness. A darkness similar to that of which we all see when we sleep. The common ground on the dream landscape.

In the darkness that was so familiar to yuugi, he saw a young girl began to appear in the darkness her hair reached about a little behind her shoulders and it was as black as the night sky and she was wearing a billowing pinkish dress, her face gave off a look of being some one much younger. Her skin was dark tan.

Fear was not the first thing to some to yuugi's mind in the case of this girl suddenly appearing it could possible be the cloaked figure in white again.

"Are you the krsnik?" yuugi asked calmly.

The figure shuddered, the girl's eyes open they reviled a light pink, fear was crossing through them. Then just a soon as it came it was gone.

"No, I am not," replied the girl. Her voice soft and felt like water running over yuugi's skin.

Fear slowly started to work its way into yuugi's body, running along his veins.

"Who are you?" yuugi asked no sure if to move forward or move away. He saw no danger from this girl in front of him.

The girl was silent for a moment. "I can't tell you my real name, but I am a servant, a willing and non willing servant," The voice held a sad tone to it.

Yuugi found him self-moving forward towards the girl. "What can I call you then?"

The girl paused for a moment as if to think. " What ever you wish to refer tome as," the girl finally said

"Yuugi had to think on this one. As yuugi ponder a name the girl moved closer to him, her face was that of a sad child

"Your name is rose," yuugi said bring the girl out of her thoughts.

"Rose?" the girl, said quizzically

Yuugi let out a grin. Like he came up with a brilliant plan. "Yes rose, I got the idea form Shakespeare play Rome and Juliet where Juliet said " what is in a name, a rose by any other name would smile as sweet,"

Rose let out a light laugh, and with that laugh did the darkness disappear and a new surrounding appeared. A green filed surrounded by mountains

"So, you call me rose because it's a name and another name on me doesn't change me, clever little one,"

Now with pleasantries out of the way, and a little trust that the girl rose wasn't going to hurt him he had the courage to ask a question that could change things for him.

"How did you get here? Why are you here?" yuugi found him self blurting out. After getting his previous questions answered

"I can't tell you, but it's time to wake up now," Rose said here words like that of another. The world around them shattered and yuugi found himself falling into an abyss.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo,' yuugi screamed as he opened his eyes. His body was in a cold sweat. The last thing he remembered was falling into a dark abyss Shock lingered through his body after the lingering affects wore off yuugi looked around at his surroundings confused. The room was unfamiliar to him

To be continued.

I am aware there might me some grammatical and wrong word usage in this chapter. I am not perfect, but I tried hard to get this story as right as I can. Plz don't flame me

Well Soon things will get really interesting. Well till I update again.

Also be sure to check out the possessive pharaoh which the first two chapter will be changed very soon.


	4. Yuugi clone

Chapter 4

Yuugi clone.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice echoed through the unfamiliar room to Yuugi's ears. As soon as Yuugi heard the voice he turned t his head all around the room. The room was comfortably small, but not too small. Off in the right corner near the door was a black couch with red pillows. Sitting on the sofa was the same girl from his dreams, except she wasn't wearing the same outfit. She was wearing a black tank top that read "do you believe", with tight fitting black jeans. Now that Yuugi looked closer the girl looked strangely like Yku.

"Who, wait aren't you Yku?" Yuugi asked confused. The girl didn't give an immediate response she let h silence cover the room. Yuugi took this time to notice that the carpet was a tan-color and the walls were a light greenish white, that reflected the black of the sofa and the blankets and sheets that made up the bed.  
To the left of the bed was a bedside table with a small study lamp, and over to the wall was a window,

" Yes Yuugi, do you not recognize me?" Yku asked with a hint of confusion and fear in her voice.

Yuugi looked over at Yku with a confused look. " You were in my dreams, but you where called Rose," Yuugi said simply. "Where am, and why am I here?" Yuugi asked, panic rising in his voice.

Before Yku could answer, Yami opened the door rather suddenly causing Yuugi to jump from the bed in fear.

"Sorry little one I didn't mean to scare you," Yami said while trying to hide a snicker..

"Why… did,..you bring me here?" Yuugi asked finding it hard to talk to 'Temu' than it was to Yku.

"Well I couldn't leave you on the streets after you passed out little one," Yami replied giving him a voice that made it seem normal.

" Thank you, but I have to go home now," Yuugi said trying to remain calm but was losing badly.

Yami's face turned serious. " No, you won't be leaving. But your grandfather as it is will not notice you are missing,"

Yuugi's face paled at the sound of Yami's words and the possibilities that what was going to be done to him. As fast as he could, he backed up towards the window, if it wasn't too high up he could jump and run away from the creepy people.

"I wouldn't do that little one. Unless you want to be nothing but flesh and blood on the rocks below. It's a pretty long fall from up here," Yami said with a hint that he wasn't lying but telling the truth.

Slowly Yuugi looked out the window, which was right behind him. It was a long fall, he couldn't see the ground at all. 'Jumping definitely isn't an option,' he thought as he turned back, just in time to see Yku's face fall from being okay, to pale and worried.

"Now," Yami order.

"Yes, 'Temu'," Yku replied as she slowly walked around the bed to Yuugi. For the strangest reason he couldn't take his eyes off the girl.

"What …what.. a..re y..ou goi.ng to do.. to….. me?" Yuugi asked frightened at finding he had no place to run at all.

The two ignored Yuugi as Yku was suddenly right in front of Yuugi.

'"H-" Yuugi began before Yku interrupted him.

"Shh, give me your hands Yuugi," Yku said in a soothing tone.

A questionable look crossed over Yuugi's face as he looked into Yku's eyes and gave Yku his hands. When he did this, Yku took out a silver knife she had placed in her back pocket and took it out, gently while Yuugi was under the spell of her eyes. She made a thin yet deep mark on both his hands and put the knife away.

She moved her head towards his cut and liked off the oozing blood once on each hand before taking each of his hands into her own. Blood smeared over the two of their own hands a s Yku looked into the now glossy eyes of Yuugi.

Yami sat on the black couch smugly, watching as his plans go exactly as he had planned it.

The sound of bones cracking, and flesh growing and shrinking filled the room as an exact copy of yuugi was sitting in the place of Yku, where Yuugi had been and by the now asleep Yuugi.

The Yuugi where Yku was stood up and faced Yami. "I have done what I was told master," the clone said, the voice matching perfectly to Yuugi's.

"Good, now I don't want to see you here for the next three days understood, my little slave,"

The yuugi clone stood at Yami with his mouth open. "But master, I can't stay in this extreme clone form for that long,"

Yami made an tsk tsk sound. "Don't talk, make, and remember your'e supposed to make Yuugi's grandfather or whoever cares for him, think he's dead, and if you don't do as I say, I'll just bring back for my little punishment that you hate so much understood? Now go."

Yku nodded as she left the room leaving a sleeping youth and the master of all vampires.

Yami glided over to the sleeping form of Yuugi.

"Soon you will be all mine, my little pet." Yami said this as he picked Yuugi up like a lover and brought him to the bed and he sat the boy's figure on it. His eyes immediately went to the thudding pulse on the boy's neck. It was soft, and was calling out to him, . From his sitting position next to Yuugi, he gently brought his head down to the boy's neck. His ivory white fangs shined in the light of the room. Before they sunk into the boy's neck. The bittersweet blood began to fill Yami's mouth as he sucked on the wound he had created.

A moan escaped from the Yuugi's mouth. Reluctantly, he stopped sucking on the boy's neck before he moved away completely as he licked the boys wound. As soon as he did the wound faded away like it was never there. Yami laid down the sleeping youth as he took the coach. Soon Yuugi would be all his.

Yuugi's house.

A strange storm had suddenly appeared over Domino City as it began to pour. A small figure with tri-colored hair that had fallen a tad limp formed its normal spiky hair reached a building called the Kame game shop.

The young figure reached a hand out to the door to open it. The metal was cold to the touch. But the need for the warmth made the figure press on to open the door and be surrounded by warmth,

"Grandpa, I'm home," the figure cried out as the door closed in behind the it, as the name of Yuugi.

TBC  
sry this wasn't longer and I'm really sry for the wait. I try to do more updates again soon

Extreme form- what this means is unlike just looking the person, this extreme form of looking like some one mimics their DNA, attitude, how they think, how they react, and daily rituals. It's hard to control this from and the person who is using the extreme from can only stay in that form for a short about of time before succumbing to exhaustion..

Till next time


	5. Who are you really? pt 1

What it means to be a vampire

Sry really bad case of writer's block, reviews demanding updates help me get things in gear.

And I skipping some info cuz yeah whatever enjoy

This chap is up due to the thanks of my mon ami ,my other half.

Key  
"Talking"  
'Yuugi' 'him' 'his' 'himself'- referring to the fake yuugi

'Blah' thinking

Who are you really? Pt. 1

The fading sound of the game shop bell was soon replaced by the drip of wet clothes hitting the ground.

Small bumps known as Goosebumps covered the skin of a youth named 'Yuugi'. The small boy stared at the front of his 'home' as the voice of an elderly man named Sugoroku called out 'his' name.

"Yuugi is that you? I was worried when the storm came. You know how easily you get-," The elder began to say and then stopped in mid-sentence as he saw his 'grandson' dripping wet, shivering and what began to be a start of a runny noise.

"Yuugi you'll catch your death if you don't change out of those clothes," Sugoroku said using an old classic cliché while at the same time ushering Yuugi into the bathroom to take a hot bath.

"Grandpa, I'm fine." 'Yuugi' said, protesting on the trip to the bathroom.

"Better safe then sorry Yuugi. While you are in the bath, I'll bring u some nice warm clothing to change into." Sugoroku said with a smile closing the bathroom door and leaving a pouting 'Yuugi' inside.

' Kuso, why is master making me do this?' 'Yuugi' thought as 'his' small delicate cold hands turned the silver knob for hot water as the hot water filled in the tub. 'Yuugi' slowly began to peel of his wet clothing as a knock echoed form the bathroom door.

Before 'Yuugi' could answer, Sugoroku opened the door and placed a set of soft fuzzy pajamas on the sink, ones that were baby blue with little stars all over.

'Awww kawaii,' 'Yuugi' thought to 'himself' as 'he' stared at the pajamas before stepping into the hot steamy bath.

The hot water at first scalded 'his' skin but he soon became used to the water with the aid of a little cold water before relaxing in it as it surrounded him, warming up 'his' body.

In the second highest tower of the castle far up in the mountains.  
  
A strange smell of what was believed to be incense surrounded the room Yuugi currently occupied.

The true Yuugi found himself somewhat aware of his surroundings as he noticed that he was on top of some silk sheets upon a strange bed. No one seemed to be in the room.

Slowly Yuugi tried to raise his head but found it hard to do so. His whole body felt heavy and he himself so weak. Panic filled his body as horrible thoughts filled his mind. Thoughts of what could or had happened to him while he was unconscious.

Fear rushed through his veins as the thudding of his heart rushed with adrenaline that still gave him no strength. All he could do was silently scream in his mind or blink. The fact that he was utterly helpless struck him.

The 'incense's' smell that surrounded the room had no clear smell to it. It seemed to always change. Yuugi hadn't noticed this factor until shortly after his panic attack. He managed to find it easier to move. Slowly as he curled his fingers, a door to his far right opened, revealing a man.

Atemu was there with a tray. Wearing the all infamous knowing smirk that Yuugi had grown to loathe.

"Oh you are awake Little One."

Yuugi's eyes opened in fear as he spoke. "W-who are you..really ? W-what are you and your sister!" Yuugi stuttered, frightened as the events of not too long ago flooded through his mind.

'Atemu' gazed deeply into Yuugi's innocent eyes. "You want to know who we really are Little One? Can you handle the truth? WELL CAN YOU!"

Though short in words, Yuugi found it hard from him to speak after 'Atemu' spoke those words almost as if to cause fear to rush through him.

Infront of the game shop in the cover of night  
  
A dark circle surrounded the figure shielded by the night's shadow as he stared up into the bedroom window of Yuugi.

' So my dear cousin has sent you to replace the midget? My is he impatient to send someone like her. Tomorrow shall be very fun; very fun indeed."

.


	6. What brings my death?

Hey I am so sorry I haven't update for so long. I have been super busy with a lot of things. **Sighs** that and I lost my notebook that had my notes for this update.. Anyway enjoy

Chapter 6

What brings my death?

The bright new day came over the small city of domino. 'yuugi' lay on top of his sheets sweating from a spiked fever and groaning from pain, A wet cloth slipped off 'his' head as 'he' thrashed around on the bed. The reason for 'his' sudden illness was unexplainable Yuugi's grandfather feared what would happen if his grandsons fever didn't go down. He was trying one last thing before he took him to the hospital. In the middle of preparing an ice bath for his grandson the doorbell rang. Turing off the cold water Sugoroku

Ran to the door to answer it. There in the door way was the dirty blonde named Joey.

"Sup Grandpa, where yuugi dat?"

"Sorry Joey, but yuugi is sick and." Before Sugoroku could finish a loud thump came from above their heads with out a second hesitation they both ran up the stairs to see what made the noise. Yuugi's grandfather hit the scene before Joey did and shouted at him.

"Joey call 199 hurry,"

Behind Sugoroku laid the limp form of 'yuugi'. Off if the near distance was the wailing of an ambulance growing louder as the time passed by.

Joey meet the medical staffs at the door and led them up to where 'yuugi' lay. Quickly the medical placed him on a gurney and carried/rolled him to the awaiting ambulance. Luckily Joey was able to come with Sugoroku in the ambulance as they took 'yuugi' to the hospital.

It seemed like forever to reach the hospital, 'yuugi's temp seemed to have reached 106.F since last time his temperature was taken When they finally arrived, A small group of medical staff where ready to go. They quickly wheeled him off, checking everything they need to do; the top thing to do was to cool him down ASAP.

'Kuso, Seto what did you do to me' 'yuugi' mentally cursed recalling that nights events.

Flash back

'Yuugi' walks into 'his' bedroom full clothed in 'his' star pattered Pj's. When 'he sensed some one in the room. "Who's there" 'yuugi' hissed.

From deep in the shadow of the room, auburn eyes glowed as Seto rushed forward towards yuugi. Plunging something sharp into 'his' arm.

"Heh if you survive tell my cousin I will be seeing him soon," and with that faded away as soon as he came.

End flash back

The last thing 'yuugi' remembered was the feeling of ice covering 'his' body'

Meanwhile on the dark side of the game shop, the tall auburn by the name of Seto sat tossing a stone up and down in his hand,

' You are a fool cousin, I will hunt you down and kill you, let what is happing to your pet be a little warning to you,' he thought venomously as he fade away till there was not trace of him.

With the real Yuugi.

Once again Yuugi found himself again in the same room he had awoken to before. The door seemed to have a barrier around making it impossible for him to use it to escape. He had even went through seeing if he could jump from the widow or even se the sheets to climb down but the ground would still be very far away.

"I have to escape" yuugi muttered to himself. The only possible way he could escape the room was to await 'Temu' to come and when he open the door to run right pass him.

But when that would be he didn't know. He would just have to wait.

Yuugi began to feel lonely as he thought about he hadn't seen the lady that had helped him before had not come back to him. The loneness began to eat away at his heart as he cried to himself. Since his eyes where shut he didn't know that his tears where begin to glow.

The light began to take from of a creature the size of a small fairy. It was the young women that had helped him not to long ago. She looked very tired and weak.

"Im-im so sorry yuugi-chan, I didn't mane for this, any of this to happen," Her voice full of fear. "He has strong barriers around here"

Yuugi tilted his head up a lil so his eyes could focus on the small lady. Silently and sorrowful he asked "why, why me?"

"Because yuugi, he." She began, as the door slammed open to the force of the angry master Yami

"It's too late"

TBC.

That's the end of the chapter. I'll try to update again really soon, at the end of this month I will have most of my free time back.


End file.
